The Legends program
by XGlacierskyx
Summary: Sequel to Legacy Program. Jaywren's back and she is not alone, trouble stirs literally! For the boys of the 141 this will be their toughtest fight yet and in three...two... now the legend begins!
1. Chapter 1

_**Because I couldn't get it off my mind I decided to write a sequal so enjoy remember to R&R...**_

_Four years after Archangels Downfall_

_Agent Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson/Harrison._

_Condition: Retired in two months_

_Status:Returned home from mission at warehouse _

_Further infomation: Brother Gary 'Roach' Sanderson still in task force 141, daughter Kristine Harrison four years old and started preschool._

Robin placed her key in the door. She opened up the house smiling. She recived a text on her phone. Picking it up she read 'trouble!' it was Dingo's number.

She texted back. 'What's up?' she asked.

'I have to stay tonight at the office no special treat tonight' His message came back

'And how is that a treat?' She responded sarcasstically.

'You'll see' His response made her laugh.

He and Black were at the warehouse practising and training with rookies and seniors for the paperwork. She and Dingo had both decided to retire from legacy as soon as this year finished.

Radar had excepeted that and Black was going to be premoted to Nova Teams captain as soon as they left. He deserved it, Shotgun was also staying and was helping him chose two new agents they would need.

After all of that was done then Robin's life would start and become boring, she decided because of her jobs as a legacy agent she could go anywhere and she decided to go as a cafe owner and Dingo was applying for a job in the police force.

Kristine however had limited her work. She and Dingo didn't want to have her lose a parent at a young age. They were very cautious and to look like a normal family Robin had joined the 'mothers who are really stuck up bitches and slutts club' as she called it which was really the mothers club. Dingo had started working on the football team as the juniours coach they were in the finals now.

They both participated in street barbaques and other things which Robin and he actually kind of enjoyed going to, when they weren't being asked about questions on their lives before moving to the country town.

Robin started to panic she remembered her training. Sliding into the kitchen she placed her bag down. Robin reched into the cutlery draw pulling out a knife and keeping it in a defensive position.

Kristine would be safe and sound in her room. Dingo and Robin took precautions and bullet-proofed the windows and door incase of a breaking and anything else that might of happened. What can they say? Old habits die hard.

"Good evening Mrs Harrison" A voice called.

"Can I help you?" She asked charmingly making herself nearly vomit.

"I'm Robert Darno from the CIA. We need to have a talk" he said flicking on the lights a man in a suit stepped into the lounge of her room which was just of from the kitchen.

Robin placed the knife down, CIA posed no threat to her. Or her family for that matter. Robin saw him look at the picture of her family Dingo hugging her while she had Kristine on her lap Kristine had her eyes and physical features but she had her fathers temper and eyes. Definately an interesting combination.

"Excuse me, for a sec. I need to get something" Robin said walking down the hall to Kristine's room.

"Yor daughter is okay and sleeping very well indeed Mrs Harrison. No need to worry but check if you'll feel better" The man said.

"Thank-you Mr Darno may I ask what does CIA want with me?" She asked interested she sat down on the sofa and he sat opposite of her.

"America is in trouble" He started.

She sighed. "Always is and someone has to deal with it" She answered.

"And we have been informed by a past aquatiance of yours that you can help" He continued.

"Let me guess Terry Woods" she said getting it right.

"Served in Rangers, CIA, NSA and was honourly discharged. Callsign Trouble, and trouble he was. What do you know about him?" Darno asked.

"You want the truth?" Robin asked.

"I want nothing else," Darno expected.

"He is the only one who can match me when it comes to bad guys" Robin answered honestly.


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

Roach entered the building, he was going through mail that he had recived for Robin. He heard a girl squealing with delight. Wait wasn't that...

Price was sitting down across from Dingo and Robin who was in deep conversation with him drinking coffee, it looked really important they both had grave faces on and didn't look very happy. MacTavish was watching Kristine his little niece and an agent he didn't realise was sitting in the corner of the room making phonecalls.

Robin looked up from her coffee. She smiled very tight lipped. He walked up and gave her a quick hug. "What's going on?" He asked.

Robin looked at Dingo, who nodded she turned back to him and sighed. "I'm going to be away a while and Dingo is going somewhere else. We can't have anyone else look after Krisitine and we were going to ask if you guys could for..two or three months" She said hesitantly.

"YOUR WHAT!" Roach yelled.

"Gary I wouldn't ask if this wasn't important but it is" She answered simply.

"What about Kate?" He asked.

"On her honeymoon with Robert or I would have asked them" She responded. "Please? I don't want to deal with questions,"

"No no leaving me in the dark! What's going on?" He asked.

Robin bit her lip before answering. "Trouble" She bowed her head.

* * *

Several years ago...

Jaywren opened her jacket giving the seductive look. She updid her hair into a ponytail and applied another layer of lipstick. Sitting down on her desk she smirked waiting for her target to enter.

Something came through on her earpiece. "Jaywren we got something" Sharren's voice came through.

"What?" She responded.

"Trouble" Shotgun answered.

"What Kind?" Jaywren asked.

"No actual Trouble, the guy admiral thingy...He wants to speak to you" Shotgun smirked.

"Just what I need...put him through" Jaywren sighed.

"Hello Anna" A voice so smooth that it could cut you came through.

"Hello Terry" She responded. He always called her that and it drove her insane.

"Tell me why you called?" She asked.

"I need your help on a recruit" He responded. "Tonight!" He gave the date.

"I'm working" Jaywren answered looking at the door. She was cutting it close.

"We're pulling you out" He said.

"No your not!" She snapped.

"Yes we are! No arguements!" Trouble responded.

The door opened and her target was a tall man in a sharp suit looking at her. He paused and kept looking at her stunnded.

"Great! My target just walked through the door and you are causing a fight, that could cause a cover blow on the mission" Jaywren snapped.

She picked up her gun and shot him straight through him chest causing instant death. "Who's the recruit and what's your picked out name for him?" She asked.

"Jake Harrison, honourably discharged from NSA for saving five guys lives but disobeyed orders. Kinda like a wolf" He read off his screen.

"We have a wolf. Where's he from?" Jaywren asked attaching a rapelling rope she was going o jump from the twentith floor to the ground.

"Land of Kangaroo's Austalia but is American by birth, some other good stuff. So we gonna call him Kanga?" Trouble asked.

"Dingo's are famous there as well what about Dingo?" She asked.

"Up to him! I'm jumping and you are on hold" She said smashing on of the windows and did a freefall to the ground, Jaywren smiled.

She landed quickly unhooking heself. "Just as good as driving with Black and Bishop on a saturday night" She undid her hair and walked along the street normally. That hapoened to be the exact night she met her husband.


	3. Chapter 3 CIA agent

Jaywren climbed in the car and sighed, Dingo held her hand and kissed it. "It's not that long, it's only two months" he asured her and started to drive the car. Jaywren shook her head, "Honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mum said that before she went MIA or KIA, they never found her body and we were left without a mother to raise us, I just don't want the same for Kristine" She answered.

"But this is different. It's only recon" Dingo said turning out of the military base.

"That's what mum said in her diary, it's only recon" she just shook her head.

"We'll be fine and I'll make sure of it. Kristine will be fine with the task force, they can handle terrorists and little children too" Dingo smiled when he knew what was coming.

"They can handle terrorists and little terrors" Jaywren answered.

"Robin, that's not fair" Dingo said.

"Jake I don't care" Jaywren responded.

They pulled up infront of the Legacy warehouse and Jaywren got out and was greeted by Shotgun and Trouble who Jaywren just walked by ignoring him. She had to talk with Shotgun alone, they headed into Jaywren's office and she locked the door.

"Sharren I need to ask a favor" She started off.

"Sure what?" Shotgun asked moving a bit of her blonde fringe off her eyes. Three years of being with Ghost and she still hasn't asked where the hell this was going? Jaywren made a mental note 'Ask Ghost to make the next step otherwise kill him in his sleep' She silently laughed.

"I want a background check on everthing we have on Trouble contacts and past missions everything," She headed towards the door to leave. "Oh and Shotgun, do an illegal one as well" Shotgun smiled.

"My favourite kind" She said.

"China also wanted to speak to you he's up in the vents again and hiding from Knight" Shotgun pointed above.

Jaywren nodded and went out of the office, climbed a ladder, opened the vents and climbed inside to see China overlooking Kate's training below. He'd been caught doing this a lot recently and she was starting to worry if the marrige was coming to involved with work.

"Worried about her huh?" Jaywren asked.

China nodded and just didn't answer, they saw Kate throw a knife hitting the dummy below them, China faced Jaywren who just held his gaze.

"Hi, how are you?" China finally asked.

"Tired, Trouble wants me and Dingo to do a mission for him for over two months" China whistled lowly.

"I thought you were retiring this month" China joked "Guess they can't let you go just yet, need you to start another wildfire" He added making her smile.

"I'm going to miss you China" she gave him a hug. ""Look out for her okay?" she asked nodding to Kate who had hit the target.

"Always" he promised.

"Oh and also if Trouble starts something make sure Radar keeps my brother out of it" she added.

Jaywren took him by suprise. "You don't trust him?"

" He's a CIA agent" she said and he nodded understanding.

CIA were a bunch of bastards when they had to be and one of these days...it was going to get bad for them!


	4. Chapter 4 reminder

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in ages but I am here to tell you all my stories are currently on halt. I am figuring a few things out and hope to be back In June at the least sorry if it's a long time to wait but I will be back soon. If you want to ask any questions do not hesitate to leave a review or PM my account.

Glacier

PS Thanks for being patient


End file.
